


Mirrors are Windows

by odditycollector



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Ladystuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odditycollector/pseuds/odditycollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time loops and symmetry and the nature of self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors are Windows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/gifts).



\--apocalypseArisen [AA] opened new personal note on board adventure l0g!--

AA: i f0und s0mething exciting t0day   
AA: al0ng 0ne 0f the 0ld tunnels that hasnt been alternif0rmed in th0usands 0f sweeps  
AA: (see n0te 1025 f0r c00rdinates and descripti0n)  
AA: a small mural referencing an0ther tr0ll wh0 had my sign!  
AA: it has always been pretty weird that i cant l00k up inf0rmati0n ab0ut my 0wn insignia  
AA: and im the 0nly kid in my caste wh0 started 0ut with a unique 0ne  
AA: 0f c0urse vriska wants me t0 l00k f0r the legendary relics shes sure my ancest0r hid f0r me  
AA: like mindfang did f0r her  
AA: maybe this tr0ll is my ancest0r  
AA: but it d0esnt feel like that kind 0f legacy  
AA: im 0kay with it th0ugh  
AA: the v0ices are still telling me i have an imp0rtant destiny t0 fulfill  
AA: and n0w i finally kn0w what st0ry im part 0f!

 


End file.
